Low-temperature-pressed peanut oil is produced with screened high-oil content peanuts as raw materials by low-temperature pressing (lower than 70° C.) and low-temperature cold filtering process. The produced peanut oil has light color and retains vitamin E, sterols, phospholipids, wheat germ phenols and other nutrients that are originally present in peanuts, and meanwhile low-denaturation peanut cakes are obtained. The process avoids serious denaturation and destruction of protein in peanut cakes caused by high temperature treatment, improves the comprehensive utilization rate of peanuts, and increases economic benefit. Although low temperature reduces the denaturation of peanut protein, some flavor substances that can be only formed at high temperature are not released due to the low temperature. Hence, low-temperature-pressed peanut oil has a light flavor, and cannot meet the demand for peanut oil flavor.
At present, there are mainly two methods to improve the flavor of peanut oil. In the first method, peanut meal is subjected to biological enzymolysis, then added with compound amino acids and reducing sugar to conduct thermal reaction, and then subjected to synchronous reaction and extraction with the low-temperature-pressed peanut oil as oil phase. After oil-water separation, the obtained peanut oil is a low-temperature-pressed peanut oil with intense flavor, which achieves improved flavor of low-temperature-pressed peanut oil. Although the peanut oil is not at high temperature during the whole preparation process of intense flavor peanut oil in this method, and the oxidation of peanut oil is effectively avoided, some harmful substances produced during enzymolysis of peanut meal and thermal reaction are dissolved in the enzymolysis solution and introduced into the peanut oil with intense flavor during the peanut oil extraction process, and water cannot be removed completely during oil-water separation, which greatly affect the quality of the low-temperature-pressed peanut oil with intense flavor. In the second method, low-temperature-pressed peanut meal is used as raw materials, stir-fried at a high temperature so that Maillard reaction occurs inside the peanut meal, and flavor substances specific for high-temperature-pressed peanut oil are generated, then mixed with peanut raw material, and pressed at 60° C. to obtain low-temperature-pressed peanut oil with intense flavor. The flavor substances generated in the process is natural flavor substances generated by baking peanut meal, but the browning color is generated in the peanut meal at high temperature, and some harmful substances will flow out with the peanut oil during the pressing process, and mixed in the low-temperature-pressed peanut oil, rendering the peanut oil deep in color and affecting the quality of peanut oil.